


We Fight Together

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [50]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Onceuponaland Round 8 Ship Madness: Winning Ship - Canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fight Together

** We Fight Together  **  
** Rating: ** G  
 ** Word Count: ** 1218  
 ** Characters/Pairings:  ** Snow/Charming, Emma, Baby Neal

** We fight together  **  
Snow was putting arrows in her quiver when David came home from helping Emma with patrols. He took the arrows and quiver out of her hands.

“David! What are you doing?” Snow asked as she reached out to take them back.

“Snow, you just had a baby don't you think you should take it easy.” David said. He put the arrows and quiver back in the closet next to her bow. 

“I didn't get any time to heal when I gave birth to Emma. There is no time now either and we need to ready to fight.” Snow said. “Emma is going to need all of us to help her.”

“That is what I am doing. I am gathering everyone that is able and willing to help. But we don’t need you for this. We need you here with the baby and Henry.” David said.

“We have always faced everything together. We are always better together.” Snow said. “We took back the kingdom together.”

“Yes we did.” David said. “King George was a difficult enemy and we defeated him with the help of our friends. We didn’t do it alone then and we are not doing it alone this time.”

“We defeated Regina together.” Snow said. “But she did curse us to Storybrooke. That doesn’t matter. We are friends now. We have settled our differences with her.” 

David gave Snow a serious look. “She is Henry’s adoptive mother. It is in her best interests to be friendly with us. Emma would keep Henry away from her if there was any animosity between us.” 

“You know that Emma would never do that. She would never keep Henry from Regina. He is too attached to her. He loves her.” Snow protested. “We worked with Regina to fight against Zelena. You and I stood together then as well. We should do it now too.”  

“That isn’t the point, Snow.” David said sharply.

“Then what is the point, David.” Snow snapped back.

“We have a newborn and you need to stay here to keep him safe.” David said. “I need you both to be safe.” 

“I am a fighter. I cannot stand idly by while others fight for the safety of us all.” Snow said. “I need to help.” 

“Who will watch Prince Neal?” David asked. 

“You can always do it.” Snow said. She took on her most royal pose. 

“What are you saying? You are his mother not me.” David pointed out.

“You are his father. His care is as much your responsibility as mine. Fathers can do everything in this realm. You keep reminding me that we are not in the Enchanted Forest. Why are you acting like we are?” Snow asked. 

David opened his mouth to reply and couldn’t find the words he needed to make his point. 

Emma came in and shut the door. She hung her coat on one of the hooks by the door. “What is going on here? You both look like you are about to kill something.” 

“Your father is being an ass. He is insisting that I stay with the baby and not fight along with everyone else.” Snow said. “He said that I am Neal’s mother so it falls completely on me to care for him.” 

Emma looked at her father. “Did you actually say that to her?” 

“Well, I may have said something like that.” David said. 

Emma gave him a disappointed look. “I would think that you would remember that you made that kid with her. So that means you are both responsible for him. This isn’t the Enchanted Forest. There are lots of single fathers out there and even some in Storybrooke. Jefferson, Robin and Michael would be appalled at you.” 

“She needs time to heal.” David said. 

“She looks pretty healed to me already.” Emma said. “We call what you’re being a chauvinist pig in this realm. I really thought you were more open minded than that.” 

“I am your father, Emma.” David said in a stern tone. 

“I know that is what is so hard to take. I know you wanted a boy when I was born.” Emma said. “I can fight like my mother and I can use a sword like my father but I am still a woman. By the way Dad, women can do anything men can do and sometimes we even do it better.” 

“Yeah!” Snow said proudly. “She is right, you know. You thought she was a boy until Rumple said she wasn’t. I knew you were a girl the whole time. I was very happy that you were a girl.” 

“Thanks Mom! Emma said. 

The baby started to cry in the other room. Snow put her hands on her hips and looked at David. Emma folded her arms in front of her chest.

“I suppose I should go see what my son wants.” David said. He turned and went into the other room. 

Emma looked at Snow. “Let’s go get a cocoa at Granny’s. I think he had things handled.” 

“Sounds like a wonderful idea. You can tell me what you have planned.” Snow said.   
Emma and Snow grabbed their coats and left.

David came out with the baby in his arms. “Snow he needs changed. Snow? Emma?” 

David looked around the apartment and realized they had left him alone with the baby. 

“I guess it is just you and me.” David said. 

The baby wailed louder. He not only wanted to be changed but he was hungry too. 

David went to change him and discovered the worst foul smelling diaper he thought could ever exist. He walked little Neal as the bottle warmed then sat to feed him in the rocker. 

Neal wiggled trying to get comfortable before he would take the bottle. David tried several positions but it wasn’t helping until he remembered to put a pillow under the baby like Snow does. 

Snow and Emma came into the apartment an hour later and found David and the baby asleep in the rocker. 

“Do you think he learned his lesson?” Snow asked Emma as she looked at the two men of the men in her life. 

“Maybe a little but we should have a girls night out to make sure he did.” Emma said. “You and I haven’t had any time to catch up with Ashley and Ruby.” 

“Don’t forget Belle and Aurora.” Snow said. “We will declare it a night without men.”  

“You call Ruby and Belle. I’ll call Ashley and Aurora. Should we wake him uo and tell him?” Emma asked. 

“Leave him a note. That is what he has been doing for me and its annoying.” Snow said. “Party dresses and drinks. I really need this Emma.” 

“I know.” Emma smiled at her mother. “If he gives you any grief again, we can just take a weekend to the cabin in the woods.” 

“Emma!” Snow laughed. “I am so glad I have a daughter to fight alongside of.” 

“We all fight together. That is what families do.” Emma said. 

They were gone before David and baby Neal woke up from their nap in the rocker. David found the note and rolled his eyes in frustration. Then he realized what he had done. He vowed to make it up to Snow as soon as she came home. 


End file.
